Holidays
by 1SuperKawaii
Summary: Jareth poses as human to get Sarah to remember him and her adventure. An unknown killer is targeting girls who look like Sarah on major holidays. My first mystery.
1. Chapter 1

New Story. Enjoy. Don't own anything etc. No flames or spelling police.

...

Down in the underground the master of time and space, the trickster of tricksters sat and waited, drumming his fingers as he gazed into his crystal ball, about to burst from the frustration of waiting for a girl to make a wish, the right wish. For him the years that passed only grew his desire for her. She had denied him what he wanted, and he always got what he wanted.

Sarah learned not to use the words I wish in such a casual manner as she once did, but every now and again she would be angered and use it without thinking. This would lead to a strange event that granted her wish exactly as was stated, each time being easily explainable as something normal and luckily no one ever got hurt.

Five years had passed since they met. Sarah had grown up in the shadow of tragedy and forgotten about the adventure in the Labyrinth, the very one that made her the strong person she was now. It was no more then a vague dream of blurry faces and confusion, but it didn't matter, there were more pressing issues in her life and her fantasy world had to be put to the back of her mind.

Sarah drove Toby to school every day and parked her stepmothers white Mercedes in the large parking lot. She walked him to the door in the mornings and then walked next door to the library where she now worked.

Life was on a set schedule. After her parents died one rainy night in a car crash, she took the initiative to raise the boy herself. Although their insurance policies were ample, Sarah still needed to work if she wanted to pay for her college classes.

The library was the best place for her to work. She had taken over for old Mrs. Henderson who stayed on, but only as a volunteer to put books away. Sarah had plenty of quiet time in between checking books out for patrons and read the fiction novels she enjoyed so much.

Monday morning came as always and she watched as Toby went through the large double doors of the school. She knew he was getting too old for her to be there every single day making sure he was out of sight before she left. All the other kids were just dropped off or left to wait there until the school opened, but something in Sarah made her extra protective over him.

She sighed and worried about the child who always kept to himself and refuse to make friends. Deep in thought about her troubles and how she was going to continue to cope with all the responsibility adulthood brought, she somehow forgot where she was and allowed her body to automatically move to walk the same path it did every day.

Turning around, not paying attention, she slammed into the embrace of a stranger. She looked up shocked, then lost all reason and reality. She stood there in his arms for quite a while staring up into his eyes, his gaze just as intense as hers. Two women whispered something to each other at the sight. He leaned in, his lips close to hers, everything for her seemed very familiar like it had happened before and the world around her drained away.

She was standing in oblivion and it didn't matter because the only reality she knew was the existence of both of them in that moment. Then reality came back to her with a snap when someone's laugh rang through her head. She felt dizzy and he was the first to break the contact.

"I beg your pardon miss." the clean cut man in a black suit said.

"It's my fault really. I wasn't paying attention as usual." she said.

"Too much on your mind?" he inquired.

"You can sure say that." she rolled her eyes which implied you don't know the half of it.

"Forgive me I'm Jareth Kinglin. My nephew and I have recently moved here. He just started Kindergarten today."

"I'm Sarah and my Toby's in the same grade too."

"Is he your son? Forgive me but you just look so young." he said flatteringly.

"No he's my brother. Our parents were in an accident three years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Claus has lost his parents as well, and it falls upon me to see him to adulthood."

"That's awful but it's good of you and your wife to take care of him." she said wanting to know if this man who was causing a fluttering in her stomach, was married.

"Oh I'm unmarried." he smiled. " You know my business leaves me with much leisure time and if there is a problem with Claus…..he's having such difficulty adapting to his new life… I would like to be close by. Do you perhaps know of a place where one might volunteer ones time to the community not far from here?"

"Well you asked the right person Mr. Kinglin."

"Jareth, please." he said with a bow of his head.

"We're desperate for help at the library…. if you're interested."

"I am very interested." he said seductively giving her goose bumps.

"W…well I'm heading over there right now. If you like you can start right away."

"That would pleasure me greatly." he said.

Sarah couldn't help but be a bit flustered at the thought of working with him. He had an air of danger and mystery. Something about him made her want to run and it was as strong as the feeling that made her want to stay near him. She took her time showing him around the library and explained how they organized the books.

"So you see Jareth, Mr. Thompson handles the back office, Mrs. Henderson, call her Hedda, puts the books away and helps locate books, she's retired from the job I have now and just can't stay away. She's not very mobile but she insists on doing it, whatever she doesn't finish we do. But mostly I really need your help in checking out books, checking in books and covering for me when I have classes. It's a really easy program to learn. Just a few clicks on the computer. How much were you planning to volunteer?"

"I was planning on week days when the kids are in school. All except for Wednesdays when I have business to attend."

"That's great! What business are you in?" she asked more excitedly then she should have been.

"Investing in children's futures." it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Ok like managing college funds and scholarships?"

"Not exactly." he said.

"Anyway the library closes at four except during exam weeks when we do get extra volunteers, usually from the retirement home to help to stay open later. I'm really glad to have a volunteer that can remember their first name…So have a seat and I'll show you how it's done."

Jareth looked at the machine that almost looked like it was looking back at him and had no clue what to do with it so he waited for her to take the lead.

"Have you used a computer before? We finally got funds to switch from the hand written system."

"I have to say I haven't had much use for them, although our business is also about to switch to a more efficient method of keeping track of our clients. I might as well start learning alternate methods now." he said.

"It's really easy. Well first you scan the card. Then take the mouse." he looked at her and not seeing a mouse assumed the off white object with what looked like a long tail that she pointed to was what she was talking about. "Ok then you click here." she placed her hand on his and showed him the motions. The contact was electric and she pulled away fast. "Um..um… to return a book just click here and scan the bar code. It's as simple as that."

The morning went by fast and by noon Jareth was getting a bit bored as Sarah had been immersed in a book and not talking to him. It was far from the noise of his rambunctious court and the bustling goblin city around the castle.

"Is it always so quiet in here?" he asked looking like an impatient child.

"It gets busiest during the end of year exams. Otherwise not too many people come in here. The high school has it's own library, it'll be mostly college students and the elderly, but expect the middle school on every first Thursday and the elementary school on every second. So feel free to pick out a book, I've read a ton since I've been here."

"Really? What are your reading interests?" he prodded.

"Everything and anything but I especially like fiction and folklore."

"Ah yes folklore. You can say I'm an expert in that area." he said with a secretive smile.

"There's a really good selection. We also have lots of magazine subscriptions if you want to look at those too. Sometimes it's easer then getting wrapped up in a book. I always get upset when someone disturbs me from the best parts."

"Yes it's not quite fair…" he dragged the word fair out. "…to be disturbed when one is so immersed."

"What did you say? I…I mean absolutely. I'm glad you agree." she said scanning her mind for why the word fair stuck in her mind like a record.

Sarah had a pleasant day at the library thanks to Jareth who kept her very good company. At about three fifteen two boys walked in laughing.

"Toby whose your friend?" Sarah asked watching the two boys come into the library from school.

"His name is Claus he's new." Toby said excitedly.

"Oh I see. Well why don't the two of you draw some pictures and we'll close up in about forty five minutes." she left the happy children at a table and started to put away a stack of books.

"My they are getting on well." Jareth said standing next to Sarah as they watched the two mischievous children plotting.

"Yes I'm really glad to because he wont talk to anyone at school. We've been to several doctors and they all say he'll snap out of it soon because he was really young and doesn't remember our parents well, but I've been really worried. This is a very welcome change. I'll bet they're going to be the best of friends… Anyway I'll see you both tomorrow, if I haven't scared you away."

"I don't scare very easily. Come I'll walk you to your car." he said holding the door for her.

"I didn't realize you parked next to me." she said looking at his large black Mercedes with the tinted windows.

"Seems we have the same tastes in automobiles. Until tomorrow, love." he said and something struck her stomach, it was too familiar but she couldn't dwell on it, she had a child that needed dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day went much like the last. The two saw the children off then went to the library together. On Wednesday she found she missed his company and the day dragged on particularly longer then usual. She found herself wondering what this new man was up to and she daydreamed that he was doing something exotic and exciting. Thursday came and her mood improved when she saw him in the morning.

"Jareth, Toby has been talking about his new friend Claus all week, I know you don't celebrate Halloween in England like we do here but I wonder if Claus would like to go trick or treating with Toby. It will be lot's of fun for them."

"Trick or treating?" he questioned at the foreign words.

"I was just going to have Toby dress up in some of the old clothes and costumes in the attic, Claus can pick whatever he likes too. I'm going to bake some cookies and the kids can have a sugar fit afterwards. It has always been my favorite holiday."

"Really why is that?"

"I used to love to dress up, especially as a princess and trick or treat. I didn't have the best relationship with my parents so it was a holiday I had all to myself, sometimes some friends from school would go with me. One time when I was nine I had an argument with my best friend and I wished someone would take me away then a man in the park gave me a book. I can't remember him at all and I don't know why but he and the book made me feel better, then I made up with my friend and why am I telling you all of this?"

"If it is so important I can't very well let you celebrate alone and it would be wrong to separate such good friends on such a sacred holiday." he said.

"Great why don't you come by at five or if you like you can both follow us home and have dinner before they go out. You live all the way out at the old Abrams place I think you said."

"Yes it needs some work but it's history and charm more then make up for it."

"It's picturesque and I'm glad someone's going to rehab it but you're going to have a hard time getting out when it snows. That old road was never paved." she said.

"I have my ways."

"You know the large stained glass window came from a church in Spain that burned down in 1750. It was the only remaining thing. Joseph Abrams bought and it installed for his second wife as a wedding gift. They had four surviving kids. It's the largest single family dwelling in the county with a rumored hundred rooms, but there are actually thirty two, and was a marvel of it's time. It was built to stand for all of his future generations. He made all his wealth from shipping, farming, and land sales. The British had occupied the place for a short time during the war and the original Abrams house which was still standing at the time and located on the northern part of the property which is now part of the park was burned. Some of the items found are at the college. There's plenty of land if you like to grow your own food and after winter the rose garden will just need a little attention. But the hedge maze will need a lot of work."

"You seem to know quite a bit about the old place."

"It used to be my favorite place. The last owner didn't mind me playing there. She was the great great great great, you get the picture, granddaughter of Joseph himself. I always pretended it was my castle. One day she gave me an old statue of this magical looking man holding a crystal. I still have it. So you're coming over for Halloween?" she said.

"I'm sure it will be a lovely evening. Don't people usually attend parties?"

"Well I have Toby and I usually watch a bunch of horror movies all night, it's not really safe to be out. But if you have plans you can leave Claus with us."

"No I have no other plans. What do you mean not safe?" he asked.

"There's also another reason I don't go out on Halloween. Do you know about the holiday murderer?" she asked and he shook his head. "Well for the last three and a half years some lunatic has been murdering single girls on the nights of all the major holidays. It's been unnerving for the town. He's even broken into several homes to kill girls who were home watching their younger siblings."

"Do the authorities have any idea who he might be?" he asked.

"No and that's the problem. The only things the neighbors reported were noticing the lights going out in the house. They really don't know much else. It's terrible and the whole town is scared but I'm not going to let it ruin the holidays."

"Let us hope they catch whoever it is before he can kill again."

Two hours later an old class mate of Sarah's came into the library to see her like he usually did once or twice a week.

"Hello Sarah long time no see." a male of about twenty one, dark hair, and muscular build spoke.

"How are you Ben?" she asked politely but trying not to pay him much attention so he would go away sooner.

"No complaints. You want to go to Trina's party on Friday?"

"No I'm going to take Toby trick or treating this year. I have a lot to do on Saturday too."

"That's too bad maybe I can come over and guard the house for you from the boogie man. I'm sure he'll strike again." Ben said mockingly.

"I hope not. Oh Ben this is Mr. Kinglin he's new to the town." she said as both men nodded and looked at one another very predatorily their eyes summing the other up and trying to exert dominance.

"Um…I know Ben why don't you take Christie? I heard from someone that she might be interested in you."

"Come on now Sarah you know I only have eyes for you. How about tonight?"

"It's a school night some of us have responsibilities."

"Yes I know your brother. You're just going to waste here Sarah. I'll be by next week and I expect you to have time for me." Ben said then left.

"God what a creep." she said out loud after he left.

"Are the two of you close?"Jareth asked.

"We were practically in every class together since third grade. He was the class bully, used to follow me around and warn off any guys who wanted to ask me out. He's the reason I never dated in high school."

"So you think he was the reason?" Jareth questioned.

"What? Yeah everyone was afraid to date me. He's the only one who could have scared them away."

Halloween came and the four new friends gathered in Sarah's kitchen.

"We want to go now!" Toby yelled.

"Not until you've both had dinner. Besides it's too early. Now everyone sit down and be quiet!" she scolded.

"You boys heard Sarah." Jareth said and they immediately listened.

"Thank you. I hope you enjoy what I made." she said.

"It's a welcome change to what I usually have to eat." he said.

"Oh right I don't know one single man who can cook a decent meal for himself."

"Yes well my cook back at home is a bit forgetful and cooks the most inedible things. Been employed by my family for ages."

"Wow a cook? So he's senile? It's really nice of you to keep him on in his old age."

"I should really employ someone who can read a cook book but there isn't an abundance of educated servants where I come from."

"Oh is it a small town?"

"It is very isolated with a slow growing population. The immigration rate is no more then two a year. Luckily life spans are above average."

"Are you um planning on moving back?"

"In time but for now this is more convenient for my purpose."

After dinner….

"Sarah it's scary up here." Toby said staying close to Sarah in the attic.

"Claus likes the dark." Claus said popping out from the other end of the attic with a bunch of clothes falling off of his head.

"Why don't you boys look through those trunks and see if there's anything you want to wear. Grandmas old wardrobe has all my costumes."

"My Sarah this is quite a collection." Jareth said placing a tiara on her head making her blush and smile.

"My mom is a stage actress. She lives in Australia and has sent me all her old costumes every time a play ended."

"Have you not seen her in a while?"

"She's always had her own life, the last time she bothered to visit was at the funeral and even then she only stayed two months until I was of age to take care of Toby myself… I used to run around the park in these acting out the parts. Especially this one. I would fight goblins in this one." she held out a white medieval style dress.

"A bit of childish fancy." he said.

"Oh no I was very set on becoming an actress like her." she said.

"But you are a literary major? "

"I found more important things. I didn't want to be the type of person who abandons what's really important for silly dreams."

"And what do you dream of now?"

"Well certainly not goblins and princesses anymore." she laughed.

"Claus find music box." Claus said winding it up and letting it play.

"I forgot I put that up here. I thought it was lost. I used to love that tune. No one could ever tell me the name of the song or words though."

"I'm surprised you don't remember the words. Why I'm sure it was even written for you." He said taking her into a waltz. "There's such a sad love deep in your eyes." he began to sing.

"I'll be there for you. As the world falls down." she sung back in a type of trance.

"I thought you didn't know the words?" he held her close.

"Somehow the words just make sense." she was getting lost in the moment staring at his lips.

"Ew yuck. I'll bet they get married." Toby said embarrassing Sarah and stopping them from kissing.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later deputy Juan was sitting in Sarah's kitchen filling out forms…..

"Thanks for coming over so quickly Juan. I can't believe someone tried to break in the back door." she said.

"It was a good thing the neighbors noticed. I'm sorry Sarah there isn't much I can do. It's probably just someone who knew you weren't home and tried to break in but we're going to try for some prints just incase. This door is pretty solid and you did get the best locks. A challenge for anyone." Juan said.

"My neighbor was a locksmith and did it as a favor to us. You don't think that it was…" she looked fearful.

"I'll alert the other deputy's to keep an eye out. There's no need to worry. Whoever it was isn't likely to try again with you home. Just keep both porch lights lit so we can see if someone is lurking around."

"Thanks Juan."

"I'm told there's a killer on the lose and Sarah does fit the description of the victims killed." Jareth said.

"Yes she does actually, down to the hair color and style. We've noticed that he does not kill after midnight and just on the holiday's so it might be a good idea to stick around and keep them company at least until after midnight. Don't worry. I wont let anyone get Sarah. We've known one another too long. I'll keep an extra eye out." Juan said.

"So you've known Sarah a long time?" Jareth asked.

"Since fifth grade. When my father took over as Sheriff. I didn't speak much English and Sarah was the only person who spoke to me at first. Call me if there's anything else I can do." Juan said..

"Sarah did someone really try to break in?" Toby asked, the two boys coming out of hiding from the stairs.

"There's nothing to worry about boys." Juan said and taking a step back when Claus growled at him.

"Sorry about that Claus doesn't like strangers." Sarah said.

"I'll keep a close eye on things for you Sarah. Do not worry, I'm always here to help you." Juan said walking toward his car.

"Wow cool. Was it the holiday killer that tried to break in?…Sarah can Claus stay over tonight?" Toby asked with too much enthusiasm.

"That will have to be up to Jareth, dear." she said.

"Can he?" Toby asked.

"Can I?" Claus asked.

"I do not object." Jareth said.

A half hour later...

"Ok but you two get up stairs and get ready for bed. I'll be up in a minute. You don't have to stay really we'll be fine." she said pretending she wasn't as unnerved as she looked.

"Oh no I insist." he said and she nodded in thanks.

"Who could that be?" Sarah answered the knock at the door. "Ben what are you doing here?"

"I came by to see if you were ok." Ben said trying to push his way in and failing.

"I'm fine, now go home it's late and there's a killer out there." she said.

"I'll be fine. He only likes sexy brunettes. I bet you're all alone and scared. It's dangerous with that killer around." Ben said leining on the door frame.

"I'm fine Ben go home." she said trying to close the door on him.

"I think I'll stay." he said trying to push the door open.

"I have things under control here lad. I suggest you listen to the lady and go home." Jareth said placing his arms around Sarah.

"You're with him? You're going to regret this Sarah. I promise you you'll regret it." Ben said yelling as he left the front porch. Some of the neighbors turned their lights on to see what the noise was.

"He's an unpleasant fellow." Jareth stated.

"Sorry about that." she said.

"I'm quite used to dealing with the unpleasant sort." he said as there was a loud rumble in the sky.

"I don't recall the forecast saying rain? This morning the TV said it was going to be a clear night."

"One can never really predict these things. But it does sound like the beginnings of quite the storm. I hope it will make the killer think twice about going out tonight." Jareth said.

"I do to. Well then, let's see what movie is being featured."

"Are you still in the mood for a horror movie?" he asked surprised.

"Yes I seem to have an attraction to things that go bump in the night." she said and he gave a crooked smile showing some of his oddly pointed teeth.

An hour into the movie….

"You do not find this disturbing?" he said watching the masked man slash at people, blood and gore going everywhere.

"I've seen scarier." she said her eyes glued to the screen.

"I believe you have." he said as she was startled by the loud thunder jumping right into his arms then the lights went out and didn't come back on.

"Oh no I wanted to see how the movie turned out." she said.

"I'm fairly certain none of those clueless teenagers make it out alive." another crash followed. "The storm is directly overhead." he said.

"It's ok I'm prepared for this, it happens all of the time. I'll go and get some candles. Think you can light the fireplace?"

"I think I can manage." he said and lit the logs with a snap of his fingers as soon as she left the room.

Ten minutes later in front of a cozy fire….

"I'm glad you decided to stay. Most people would have gone running home after everything that happened tonight." she said inching the cork out of a bottle of wine.

"I do not scare off that easily. Did you expect me to leave you alone under such circumstances?"

"I know we've only known one another for such a short time but you seem so familiar, like I met you somewhere before." she said.

"It's possible. I travel quite a bit. I've been here several times. I can say for certain that I wouldn't forget meeting you."

"Every time I look at you I keep feeling like there's something I've forgotten." she said.

"I'm sure in time you'll remember." he said trying his best to control his urges, knowing full well that coming on to strong so soon would make her defiant personality kick in and make her recoil.

Two hours later…..

"Tell me more about what you used to dream about. You mentioned goblins and princesses. It sounds like you have quite the imagination." he said sounding amused.

"It's silly really there was this play I was obsessed and I mean obsessed with and I used to act out the play, my old dog, Merlin, used to take the part of the clichéd prince and the evil goblin king and I played the princess who defeats him to take back the child he had stolen."

"Sounds exciting." he said.

"Yep it's still my favorite story. You know there's no record of the book anywhere, I've searched for another copy for a long time. I've even written to rare book sellers in six European countries. There's no publishing information in the book either. It seems like it's the only copy."

"Then it must be of great value." he said.

"I always pretended the book was written just for me."

"Perhaps the goblin king had it written just for you. Was he such a terrible villain in the story?"

"Yes well… I guess he wasn't that bad though. The princess was the one to wish the boy away and he did what she asked. Someone had to be the antagonist. But you know I always had a secret crush on the king. I never fully understood the book either when I was a kid, you know how it is rereading a book years later and seeing something totally different then when you first read it? Well I never realized that at the end of the book the king doesn't care about keeping the child she wished away…I think. You see the kings dialog is a bit confusing and it might just be me being overly romantic but I think he was asking the princess to stay with him and not go back to the prince." she said.

"Would you have chosen to stay…with him instead of the prince?" he looked strangely eager.

"Definitely." she smiled.

"How amusing." Jareth said chuckling from the irony. "So tell me, did they ever get together in the story?"

"Well sadly no, see when she won their bet, when the adventure ended, the story said that he never bothered her again." she said.

"That sounds a bit tragic and never is such a long time. Does the princess show any affection for him?"

"None at all but the king does and it's one of the first lines …but what no one really knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had given her certain powers…"

"It sounds more like a tragedy then an adventure." he said.

"So you're a romantic too. I always wondered what the author had in mind for the characters. You know if he or she wrote a sequel, would the two meet again."

"I'm certain they would. I doubt a character like the goblin king would give up that easily." he said.

"Your right, I doubt he would too. I like to think that they shared the next adventure together, fell in love, then lived happily ever after."

"There's no rule against you writing a sequel." he said.

"I've been thinking about that for a while. I'm not sure how well it would go over but the characters really do need to resolve their issues."

"Did the goblin king look like a goblin?"

"In the book he's described as a handsome man with a sort of a glow. But I think he might have been a goblin in disguise." she said.

"You say if you were given the chance you would have chosen him, but what if he was not a human? If he were a goblin? Or perhaps something else entirely? Would you have objected to the differences?" he asked.

"I don't know. I've never actually seen any real interspecies relationships to go on." she laughed.

"What if you were to become more like him so you would be compatible?" he tested.

"I never thought about that. I guess if I really, really loved him I'd become a goblin or a whatever like him so we could be together. I guess."

"So you would not object to becoming like him, if you loved him that is?" he questioned with a bit of surprise on his face.

"No you're absolutely right, if two people, even if they're different species from some fantasy world, love one another then they should both do whatever it takes to be together. If it's real love it wont matter." she said decisively making him remember how determined she could be when she put her mind to something.

"I'm glad you feel that way." he said.

The clock in the hallway struck three. "I didn't realize it was this late. I could talk to you for hours and never get any sleep." she said.

"I should go then." he said.

"No um there's no point. You can take the guest bedroom. My aunt and uncle leave a ton of stuff in the closet every time they visit so there should be stuff for you to sleep in although Uncle Harry is about ten times larger then you. There's a basket in the adjoining bathroom too with anything you need, my aunt got mad when we ran out of mouthwash and bought half the drug store so we wouldn't run out of anything ever again."

"It's good she's looking out for you."

"Yeah they've been great. It's a shame they live so far away. They keep telling me to sell the house and move to Washington and I've really been thinking about it. Anyway I'm exhausted."

"Sleep well, love." he said.

"You too Jareth."

"I will."

Sleep came quickly to Sarah. In the morning she would attribute it to the wine and romantic atmosphere but the dream she had was particularly erotic for her normally uninteresting dreams.

She found herself sitting alone on a large cushion covered in red and blue velvet fabric. Crystals hung from the ceiling like icicles. She wasn't startled when there was a person appeared lounging next to her.

"Are you quite comfortable Sarah mine?"

"Yes but I forgot how I got here."

"Does it matter?" he put his arms around her.

"No…. I've missed you. I'm so glad you're here." she whispered to his lips.

"Our time here is short. Shall we?" he tested the reaction to his kiss and she took one look at him after the chaste kiss and she aggressively met his and pushed him back. His hands ran over her body tugging at the fabric of her clothing.

"You're promised to me Sarah. I'll not let anyone else have you."

"I only want you. Since the day I bumped into you." she said.

"Don't you remember me?"

"I don't understand. Of course I remember you."

"You always thought I was the villain." he said.

"Jareth I don't care what you are."

"Sarah I…" *BUZZZZZZZZZ* the alarm sounded.

"Ugh damn it. I hate mornings, what an awesome dream." she mumbled hitting the snooze. Then she became embarrassed realizing she had a romantic dream about the man in the other room, a man she only knew for about two weeks but couldn't forget for a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

After her shower Sarah knocked on the boys door to wake them then went down to the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Good morning I'll have breakfast ready in few." she said.

"No rush." Jareth said.

"Who could it be this early? Would you get that." She said reacting to the doorbell.

"Seems you have a package." he said.

"Who does it say it's from?"

"There was no delivery man in sight and nothing is written on the box." he said.

"Well lets see. Agh oh god." she said covering her mouth at the sight of the dead cat with it's guts cut out. Jareth pulled her away from the box.

"I'll get rid of it." he said taking it out the back door and placed it in the garbage can.

"It's probably just a prank but I'm calling the sheriff just in case. Toby turn that radio down….wait!" she said stopping the boy.

"The police have uncovered the body of twenty four year old Jessica Martin of sixteenth avenue. The police suspect it to be the work of the holiday killer. They have released some new evidence of the killers possible motive. The phrase S W is mine, is carved on all of the bodies, police say the killer targets Caucasian women with long brown hair between the ages of sixteen and twenty five. If anyone has any information regarding the case they are asked to contact the police right away. In other news experts say it's going to be a cold winter…" the radio announcer said.

A few more days passed. The best parts were the times she spent in the library with Jareth. Sarah received a few more disturbing items in the mail flowers and a small box containing a vibrator at the library and a box of fruit filled with maggots and razor blades. She was getting worried about the situation but did not let on.

Thursday…..

"Hi Sarah." a blonde large chested woman in a tight pink dress came into the library greeting Sarah with a big hug.

"Kat how have you been? Are you staying long? Oh by the way this is Jareth. Catherine McDonald."

"Oh hi, just your type too Sarah." Kat said.

"How do you do." Jareth said amused.

"Kat!" Sarah said mortified.

"Yep I'm staying for a while. Need a break, thought I'd come home. So see anything different?" she said.

"They're huge!" Sarah said looking at the woman's chest.

"Yep my career is taking off too. Here's my second movie, signed and everything for you. You've been so supportive." she said handing Sarah the movie with her friend's boobs on the cover.

"I um thanks." Sara said embarrassed.

"Go ahead give em a feel. Don't be shy." Kat said pointing to her boobs.

"I um. Kat." Sarah looked mortified.

"Oh go on." Kat said as Sarah reluctantly gave them a squeeze.

"Well that is a surprise they do feel pretty real." Sarah said with an amazed face then looked at her own chest.

"Oh don't worry Sarah, you don't need them . You're beautiful the way you are. Isn't she Jareth?" Kat asked.

"She most certainly is." he answered.

"See and nearly every guy in town wants to go out with you. You've got this kind of glow about you. I don't know what it is exactly but your sort of light up a room. I remember when you got it too. We were about fifteenish, you remember Mrs. York's class? I thought Ben was going to have a fit with all the extra attention you were receiving. God I hate that jerk."

"Are you happy with what you're doing?" Sarah asked.

"Yep. I swear Sarah I don't know how you do it, you still look sixteen. It's like you stopped ageing. I know were only twenty one but half the girls in our class already look like old maids. Although half are already married with kids. That could be it too."

Two older women passed by and made comments to one another, stuck their noses in the air and walked out of the library.

"That's so rude." Sarah said.

"I'm used to it, you know being the town whore and all." Kat said not letting it change her good mood.

"Kat don't say that, you're one of the nicest people I know." Sarah said stuffing the movie in her purse to hide it and blushing like mad.

"Sarah it's really not that explicit…the cover anyway. Don't tell me your still a…"

"Would you shut up it's embarrassing." she said looking around trying to hush her.

"Oh Sarah I think it's sweet. You're a man of the world you know how special it is for her to still be innocent." Kat said.

"Yes there is something to be said about a girl who still has her virtue." Jareth said.

"Yeah weirdo." Sarah said mortified but not really embarrassed anymore considering both people to be friends and feeling fairly comfortable talking around them.

"Better not let Ben know he's mentioned to Josh, that's my old boyfriend he's in the movie too, you should watch it with Jareth here and tell me what you think hint hint, anyway Ben said he plans on calling in your debt to him from when we were ten and he knows darn well you'll honor it too because you never filch on a bet. God I hope he moves far away. So what happened with that guy you were seeing? I thought it was serious."

"It wasn't really. I liked him and all but I just wasn't ready. I kind of chased him off." Sarah said.

"Oh god Sarah what did you do this time?" Kat asked rolling her eyes.

"He got a bit touchy feely so he ended up falling down some stairs. In my own defense it was a really small flight." Sarah said putting her hands up like it wasn't her fault.

"Sarah!" she laughed.

"I think there was something wrong with him though. It might have been drugs. He kept saying he saw huge rats running all over my house. I even had an exterminator come in but he didn't find anything but termites."

"What about the guy before that? What's his name?" Kat asked.

"Oh um Stanly I found out he was married and I was going to break it off but for some reason he left the house yelling and swearing that he would never cheat on his wife again. All my dates usually end up running from the house in a frenzy." Sarah said.

"Must be those invisible rats." Jareth said.

"He's funny too Sarah huh huh." she said winking.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday …

"Sarah I can tell you're not sleeping well." Jareth said.

"I received another….gift in the mail today. The sheriff told me to take extra precautions because he thinks I have a possible stalker. "

"Sarah that is quite serious." Jareth said.

"I didn't tell anyone before but this didn't just start happening. I used to get something like this about once or twice a year but never so much in such a short period of time."

"Hey Sarah what's up?" Kat came into the library.

"Oh hey Kat."

"Are you ok? Heard about your stalker."

"How?"

"It's all over town and I am dating a deputy. You cant keep any secrets here. You should come out with me and get your mind off of things. I know several guys that have asked if I can set them up with you. You remember John D, Mike P, and Marty the lawyer? Well I ran into them at the pub and all three of them want you to pick them to go out with this weekend and they're arguing on who gets to go."

"I don't really care for any of them but tell them thanks anyway." Sarah said flipping through a magazine.

"Sarah now all of them have really good futures ahead of them. You have to, please for me. I'll baby sit for you and everything but you have to go out with someone. Toby's taken care of so there's no excuses. It'll be good for you. I wont take no for an answer. You have to get out. You're going to be an old maid like Hedda over there." she pointed at the old woman sorting books.

"Fine just stop pestering me. Which one should I chose?"

"I don't know maybe they can draw straws or something." Kat said.

"I wonder how to…" Sarah was thinking how to chose.

"How about a riddle or something?" Kat said with a sudden epiphany that didn't come from her small albeit caring mind.

"That's a good idea. I'll chose the winner and be done with it."

"They're all at the café for lunch. I'll go get them. You think of a riddle." Kat said going for the door.

"Does it have to be now?"

"Yes Sarah it does." Kat said.

"Ugh!" Sarah exclaimed as Kat left.

"Don't worry Sarah a riddle sounds like a fun and fair way to decide. Riddles are always amusing." Jareth said.

"Do you like riddles?"

"I love a good challenge, I have only ever lost a challenge once and I must say it was life changing. I won't underestimate my opponent again." Jareth said.

About fifteen minutes later….

"Sarah I thought you'd be here. Go out with me this weekend." Ben said approaching the desk.

"No Ben I have other plans." Sarah said.

"Ok were here and I explained everything. Oh no he's here." Kat said coming in.

"Well isn't it the town slut." Ben said.

"Well isn't it the town idiot." Kat said.

"Well since I don't know which of you I'm going to chose to go out with this weekend. I'm going to pose a challenge so it's fair." Sarah said.

"Wait a minute how come you're not involving me in this I want in too. It's only fair. Besides you still owe me." Ben said.

"I don't owe you anything Ben." Sarah said.

"I'm getting a chance too Sarah. Whether you like it or not." Ben said.

"Fine well here are the terms you'll pick me up at seven, I expect at least a three star restaurant, you're paying I will be home by ten the latest and you will not try anything without my explicit approval."

"Oh Sarah you're impossible." Kat said laughing.

"That's the point and those are my terms if you want to play. However…. I want something from the losers for my trouble." her look changing to devious.

"Sarah!" Kat said and Jareth gave a crooked smile thinking' that's my girl but the winner will not make it for the date.'

"What the heck is it that you want?" Ben said hostilely.

"Nothing of any consequence, just a trifle really, you wont even miss it…...I want your immortal soul." she said with a serious face at Jareth's amusement.

Kat had chosen the wrong time to take a sip of her water bottle because when Sarah finished Kat spit it all over Mike. John D ran out of the library spooked.

"Looks like you lost one." Jareth said amused by the girls strongly intimidating presence.

"That's one down." she said with a smirk.

"Done! But I want her virginity that night too if I win. It belongs to me. You promised it to me years ago when you lost that bet when we were ten and I'm calling it in." Ben said.

"Ben you're such a sleaze you can't expect Sarah to honor that. Now you guys stop kidding." Kat said.

"Oh I do expect her to. But I'll wager it now. If I lose then I lose it to the winner." Ben said.

"That's disgusting Ben." Sarah said.

"He'll never get the answer right anyway. If I get it first then she doesn't have to but she has to buy me dinner." Kat said.

"I'm not promising my virginity to the winner!" Sarah said.

"One of us will have to answer correctly. Do not worry pet we will free you from your debt." Jareth said knowing how much the debt really meant and how much weight it really held. He never knew but he could not have her if it was promised to someone else.

"Yeah if me or Jareth win then you wont have to with Ben and see Mike and Marty nodded so they're in too. They're decent men. One of us will save you." Kat said.

"Fine if it will get me out of it and if Ben stops pestering me about it." Sarah said.

"Ok Sarah everyone agrees. So what's the challenge?" Kat asked.

"A simple puzzle. I have a bunch of copies for all of you. The first one to solve it correctly gets to take me out this weekend. Ready?" first she handed out pencils then she handed everyone in the room a copy of the puzzle face down.

"Ok one.. Two…three.. Begin" Sarah said as the sound of papers shuffling could be heard.

"He's 86 years old." Jareth said two seconds after looking at the paper. There wasn't a riddle or problem he couldn't solve after all of his years.

"Jareth how on earth did you know that so quickly?" Kat asked astonished.

"It's far from an underground labyrinth." Jareth said waving it off.

"Well we have a winner then." Kat said.

"He cheated. She told him the answer." Ben argued.

"Ben don't be a sore loser. Why would she have bothered if she was going to cheat? Kat said.

"To win back her virginity that is rightfully mine. I know how women are. I want a do over." Ben demanded.

"Ben I bet he can answer another one you pick." Kat said.

"I have no qualms about trying again. But if I win I want Sarah's claim on your soul." Jareth said with a disturbing smile always up for a challenge.

"Fine give me the computer." Ben said looking for a riddle. "Here's one there's no way you'll get Which is heavier: a pound of gold or a pound of feathers?

"The feathers. Gold is measured in twelve ounce troy pounds feathers are measured in sixteen ounce avoirdupois pounds." Jareth looked bored.

"What the hell! How about this one "I love to mimic the right eye of my dad, which works like a radar, which is again similar to a rotator". What's special about this sentence?"

"It contains four palindromes." he said superiorly.

"Damn it how about…""That's enough Ben. Jareth's proved he's way smarter then the rest of us. You lost get over it." Kat said.

"Don't tell me to get over it!" Ben said using his arm to knock over everything on the desk then stormed out and the other guys followed after he had been gone long enough for no one to see him anymore.

"What an ass." Kat said.

"Ben's really scary. You didn't have to save me like that, but thanks." Sarah said.

"It's no trouble Sarah really. I often deal with his kind." Jareth said.

"You don't have to take me out. I wont hold you to it."

"I did chose to compete on your behalf and I do believe I am entitled to the prize." he said in such a manner to make her blush.

"Yeah you can't back out Sarah. Go ahead." Kat said.

"Well if you really want to."

"Catherine will you be able to handle one more little goblin Friday?" Jareth asked.

"Consider it done." Kat said.


	6. Chapter 6

Friday…..

"I had a great time Jareth and thanks. You didn't have to pay for dinner."

"Sarah, nothing but the best is worth your time….and mine." he said sending shivers through her body.

"I'm so glad you won. I know Ben too well and he's been trying to make me honor that debt for years. He bullied me into taking that bet and made me lose but I never realized how serious he meant it."

"I'm glad you trusted me enough to free you from him."

"I guess you won my virtue." she said jokingly looking less then innocent at that moment.

"I fully intend on collecting… at my leisure." he said arrogantly.

"Jareth you're awful. What if I'm not ready, yet?"

"I can wait. We have all the time in the world." he said kissing her on the neck. "Good night my pet."

"Good night Jareth." she said reluctantly.

Wednesday came around again and Sarah spent the time daydreaming and wondering what Jareth did on Wednesdays. He was impossible to get a hold of, it was like for one day a week he completely dropped off the face of the earth. He said that his business usurped all of his time and he would only be available if it were an emergency. Sarah even began taking Claus home after school on those days.

Every Wednesday Ben would pay Sara a short unpleasant visit at the library. She really did not like him and no matter how many times she turned him down he continued to harass her whenever he found her alone.

When she left the library it was late and dark. The kids were loaded up in the car but Ben came toward her quickly so she didn't have time to get into the car.

"Sarah what the hell is going on between you an that guy!" Ben shouted grabbing on to her arms.

"Ben what the heck, it's none of your business. Get off of me." she tried to push him off.

"Oh it's my business alright. You just better watch yourself. You know who you belong to." Ben said shaking her.

"Ben you're hurting me. I'm warning you to stop." she said standing up to him.

"I'm not done with you yet Sarah!" he shouted.

"I wish you would just go away! I'm not your's and I'll never be yours!" she shouted back.

"You're not getting away from me. You'll never get away from me. Ow ! What the heck was that? Damn cat!" he yelled swatting at a furry creature that lunged at him. He had to let her go and she drove off as fast as she could.

Sarah spoke to the deputy about Ben's behavior. He said there really wasn't much he could do but he would have a talk with him. She was told to keep her doors locked and try to always be with someone especially at night.

"Did you have any plans for Thanksgiving?" Sarah asked.

"Thanksgiving?" Jareth questioned.

"Oh right that's just American holiday. Well it's one of the big one's. Families get together and eat mostly, and if you and Claus don't have any other plans well we'd like you to join us for dinner. Everything is closed anyway. My neighbors Mr. and Mrs. Adams will be there too. They've come every year since…well… they go to see their kids for Christmas, I think Kat and her new boyfriend will come too." Sara said.

"Do they not have families as well?"

"Well Kat only has her dad and he's always away and I have no clue about her boyfriend, at least this weeks.""I see well since it is so important we will gladly join you. Does the holiday killer strike on this holiday as well?"

"Yes Mr. and Mrs. Adams have stayed until midnight the last few years. They've really been great to us. Hello?" Sarah answered the phone.

"Oh my god Sarah did you hear? Someone beat up Ben, he even had to go to the hospital." Kat said excitedly on the other end.

"Who was it?" Sarah asked.

"He wont say. Says he can't remember and never saw the person. That's such a lie. I bet he's embarrassed. I'll bet some girl beat him up or something. It's about time too." Kat said.

"You know I don't approve of violence to solve things." Sarah said.

"Yeah yeah I know I know, but isn't it cool?" Kat said.

"I'll call you later." Sarah said hanging up. "You'll never believe what just happened."

"Try me." Jareth said.

Wednesday….

Sarah had opened her garage door to take the car out so Toby and Claus could go to school. But she immediately noticed the car looked lopsided.

"Damn it how the heck did the tire get flat? Now were going to be late."

"Sara can fix it?" Claus asked.

"I'm not sure I've never done it before…can't be too hard." she said opening the trunk.

"Good morning Sarah I see you have a bit of trouble." Ben said approaching the garage looking a bit bruised.

"Nothing I can't handle Ben."

"Sarah I wanted to apologize for my behavior. My anger tends to get the better of me. I can't help it."

"Um yeah well I'll see you." she said wanting him to leave but not wanting to seem impolite.

"No no please let me help you with that It's the lease I can do." Ben changed the tire in ten minutes.

"Thank you we really appreciate your help. We have to go or we'll be late. Thanks again." Sarah said, something in her telling her that she needed to go.

"No trouble." Ben said watching as the car pulled off.

Thanksgiving…..

"I just wanted to thank everyone for coming and to say that I am very thankful to be surrounded by such wonderful friends. Mr. and Mrs. Adams I really am grateful for all you have done for us since our parents died. Mr. Adams if you hadn't put in those locks we might have been robbed and I don't know how I would have gotten through the first year with them gone without you Mrs. Adams. You've both been like adopted grandparents to us. Kat you've been my best friend since we were kids and I don't care what you chose to do with your life I still love you and I'd like to welcome your boyfriend Deputy Juan, thanks for taking all of my calls, I know I've been calling you too much lately with everything going on. Claus I'm so glad Toby has you for a friend your a delight to have around, Jareth you've been an awesome friend. I'm really happy I met you, somehow it's like you've always been here and It is my sincerest wish that you stay around for a long time. Toby I don't know what I would do without you. I never once regretted not sending you to live with our aunt and uncle. I love you, all of you. We are truly thankful for this food as I know there are so many going without today. We pray that the holiday killer is caught and does not harm anyone else. Amen. Ok let's eat." Sarah said.

Sarah ended her speech and a happy dinner followed with lot's of chatter and clanking of silverware on porcelain. As the evening wore on Mr. and Mrs. Adams left earlier when Mrs. Adams started to take ill. Kat and Juan decided that they wanted to sleep in the living room in front of the fire so Sarah and Jareth went upstairs to the large master bedroom that used to belong to her parents.

The fireplace in the bedroom was lit and they popped open a bottle of champagne and enjoyed each others company for the rest of the evening.

"I'm glad you decided to stay." Sarah said.

"I would not leave you with that maniac still at large. Besides if I went home we would miss these kinds of moments." Jareth said.

"Jareth I…um." instead of finishing her sentence she pressed her lips to his and he eagerly returned her kiss. It took only seconds to go from a small closed mouth kiss to escalate to a hungry and desperate kiss.

"I'm sorry I." she pulled away apologizing.

"There's no need for an apology." he said.

"I just wanted to let you know how I feel. But I mean I've only known you a month and I don't want to rush into…"

"It's ok, love. We can go as slowly as you wish. Just know that I am only interested in you and I do not plan on leaving you, at least not without you."

"What's this?" Sarah said pulling out a chain with a strange triangular medallion attached that she felt under his shirt.

"It's a family crest and my most important possession."

"I've never seen anything….like it before… No It looks familiar but I just can't seem to place it. What's this?" she said noticing that a part was removable.

"I'm sure you'll remember in time. What this? The removable part is given to the person the wearer maries. It is a symbol of infinity."

"I wish I could remember where I saw this before." she lay her head on his shoulder, their arms around each other.

"I'm counting on your memory or I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do. Sarah? Sarah?" he questioned when she did not reply. She had fallen asleep.

"Umhum…explaining." she mumbled and had fallen completely asleep.

"Oh Sarah…. sometimes I forget the one who beat my labyrinth is still a vulnerable girl. You had better not reject me again. I have no intention of spending eternity without you." he said to her sleeping form then kissed her on the head. Then picking her up and placing her on the bed he decided to slip in next to her and hold her tightly for the rest of the night.

Breakfast came and a cheery Sarah began cooking for everyone. She didn't mind having so many people in her house. It was extra trouble but with everything going on it was comforting. Getting to sleep in Jareth's protective arms helped too. But the good mood didn't last long when the news came on.

"Breaking news the holiday killer has struck again. Disturbingly this time he has become more daring and killed a girl with several other adults present in adjoining rooms. The authorities are worried with the up coming holidays and warn everyone to take extra precautions. The incident happened on Fifth and Maine…."

"Oh my god that's just a block from here." Kat said.

"It's always just within a few blocks from here. I'm really scared to stay around for the holidays but with work, school and a budget I can't go away like I did for all the ones earlier this year." Sarah said.

"The Delany's have three girls who fit the type the killer likes, after last Easter with it happening just two houses down they put their house up for sale and I think they move this week." Kat said.

"I don't really blame them. I think if I had a daughter I would too. This is really getting ridiculous. I can't believe there's nothing we can do to find him. I better report to work before the Sheriff calls…speak of the devil." Deputy Juan said picking up his phone.

"Toby why were you out of bed last night?"

"I wasn't."

"Toby you know how I feel about lying. I heard you trying to open my door and the lock is broken and now I have to get the knob fixed. If you needed something you should have knocked."

"I wasn't out of bed. I didn't do it!" Toby yelled.


End file.
